Perfect Season
by Princess Auna
Summary: Sakura was enjoying her perfect winter night alone by sipping on a cup of hot chocolate and watching a romance movie. Just to be interrupted by someone creeping on her porch. When she opens the door she's surprised to who's standing there covered in blood. "...Sasuke..?"
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] Someone please… tell me to stop writing new stories without finishing another haha.

* * *

Winds blew an over bearing breeze at her legs. She shivered, feeling goose bumps quickly cover her body. It was the beginning of December and the trees were losing their last leaves. "The perfect season…" She looked up towards the dark blue sky and gazed up at the moon. Another wind rustled her hair causing her to hug her knees to her chest. The swing creaked back and forth slowly as the wind began to pick up. It seemed like hours have went by of her sitting on the porch but she finally gave a sigh of defeat. She retreated back in to the warmth of her home.

Locking the door behind her, she smiled to herself. The comforting heat tickled her face as it defrosted her body. Crackles from the fireplace echoed throughout the living room. She fed the fire more wood as she glanced over to the area where she is going to place the tree. "First I have to pull it out of the attic… along with all the rest of my decorations." She shrugged her shoulders then skipped to the kitchen.

She began to make a cup of hot chocolate and gazed out to the backyard of her house. The trees continued to sway from the wrath of the season. They were un-shielded again the cold but were bold against any weather thrown at them. She admired that. Tearing away from her thought, she finished her hot chocolate. It was steaming, hot and she held her mug as little as possible, but enough that won't let it fall.

Quickly, she placed the cup down on the coffee table in the living room and plopped down on the couch. Research books and medical studies crowded the floor and space around the mug of hot cocoa. "I should finish one task before doing another haha." She picked up one book about Chakra Flu and began to read it intently.

Casually she took sips out of her mug and highlighted words in the book with a pink highlighter. Her hair continued to invade her vision as she continued to push it out of the way. It was a continued battle until she got fed up and angrily tucked it behind her ear. She took a sip out of mug, gazing at her own reflection. Emerald eyes met a different pair of eyes holding the same color. The image in the cup rippled away as she focused her sight on the stray marshmallows. "You can't have hot cocoa without marshmallows!" She giggled as she wiped the hot chocolate mustache off her upper lip.

The words began to run and blur together. She decided to stop that task for now as she played with her bubble-gum colored hair. It bounced into quick springs that (almost instantly) became straight again. She sighed and picked up the remote off the coffee table (hidden under a pile of books). She surfed through the channels trying to find something good.

Eventually she came across a movie that seemed to be a sappy love story, her favorite kind. It wasn't too far into the movie yet so got some candles and lit them. Without a care, she shoved the books off the table and placed the candles on both ends of the table. She put out the fire that was lit in the fire place and smiled in content as cinnamon and apples filled her senses.

Quickly, she pulled a blanket out of the linen closet and plopped down on the couch. To get comfortable she fluffed her pillow up to lay down. The movie was starting as she quietly sipped on her hot chocolate.

Perfectly comfy and enjoying a good movie. These are times she misses most when she has to work back to back shifts and all she can do when she arrives home is plop down on the couch to sleep. The bed is just too far away; maybe she'll move it downstairs to be more convenient.

Moments have passed and the movie is breaking her heart. The main character is inlove with a girl he's known his whole life, and she's oblivious to the world, especially anything that includes him. The scene right now is that she's kissing his best friends right in front of him.

She is literally leaning on the edge of the seat as she watched the main character march over to them and then… a knock sounds through the house. She curses as she stares at the door hoping they will wait a moment but doesn't want to be rude. She hears a conversation go about and harsh backtalk. Hoping she can watch a little more and fill herself in, the movie cuts off to commercial.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Her mood was instantly flipped. She yanked the blanket off of her and stomped over to the door. "Do you know what time it is?!" She hears shuffling through the door and opens it slowly. Her breath literally got stuck in her throat when she saw who was outside on her porch.

"…Sasuke…?" was all she could say. He was leaning against the wall as his hair cascaded over his face. There were so many things she was thinking of saying though. She wanted to punch him through countless brick walls but at the same time… she didn't. She wanted to just stare at him. She was doing a good job at that until Sasuke grunted at her to being her out of her daze. This made her notice that he was hurt. He had cuts all over his arms and large gashes scattered on his body. Blood slowly seeped from the wounds and some was dried up on his skin. Without thinking, she grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him inside.

She led him to her couch where he sat down cautiously. There was nothing more she wanted than to see Sasuke weak and in pain, but to see him like this made her heart clentch. He looked absolutely defeated and more so… tired. So she did the only she could do at this moment and reached out to heal him but he flinched away. "Don't touch me." He sent her deathly cold glare that made her shiver. He was furious… beyond pissed.

She recovered and sent him a glare of her own. "You came up to my door uninvited and interrupted my 'one in a lifetime break'. You are covered in blood and are in my home! The last thing I wanted was to see you. You have nothing here since the day you left! Sadly, I made an oath that means I can't deny anyone proper care when they are in need of it. This is applied to both friends and enemies. You don't even have the decency to greet me properly and I'm still willing to heal you!" He made her so angry. He kept his glare on her and she couldn't control her rising anger. She grinded her teeth and hit him in the shoulder where there was definatly a wound.

Sasuke groaned in pain but quickly recovered. "What the fuck is your problem?!" He shot at her. Sakura was un-fazed by what he said and began to heal his wounds against his words. A light green aura emitted from her hands as she did her job.

Sasuke was about to reject her coldly, but the warmth that he felt made him stay still. It was comforting and he could feel the tissue and skin form back together; but, it didn't hurt. He felt her graze his arm which made him flinch slightly at her touch.

"Why are you here?" He stayed silent. Sakura glared and the aura around her hands turned red. A sharp pain surged through his body making him squeeze his eyes shut. He hated not being at his fullest potential. She was treating him like a child and it made him feel week. He loathed it.

"I don't have to answer to you." He spat out. There was no strength left in him to fight but damnit he can still speak his mind.

"Let's remember where you are and that I have the Hokage on speed dial. There will be Anbu who will get you right now, when you can't even hold a kunai towards them. They will get the answers out of you one way or another." She stared at him, daring him to shoot back a response.

Sasuke shifted slightly and looked right into her eyes. "… I killed Orochimaru."

* * *

[A/N] sooooo that's my little draft haha. Trying to do a cute Christmas SasuSaku while I'm in the spirit! Let me know how it is and what you think.

I'm also working on another story.. well more of a series. It's a bunch of oneshots, days, and what not with Sasuke and Sakura :) I would love random props for them. Like one worded items I'll include it haha and try my best to base the story off that!

Peace out kitties!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. Sasuke just stared up at her waiting for a response. "You did what?" She stopped healing him and sat in front of Sasuke. He frowned at the loss of warmth.

"I don't need to repeat myself to you." Sakura has two good ears and she acts like she can't hear a simple statement. "I'm leaving." He went to stand up only to be smacked with pain.

Sakura noticed this and pushed him gently back onto her sofa. "You are pretty beat up Sasuke… You're not going anywhere." He shook his head and pushed her off of him.

"You are not my mother. I refuse to stay here." The idea was absurd. He staying in his old teammates home while he was still a missing nin was out of the question. If anyone found out he was here, he was sure to receive a kunai through his heart.

She bit her lip in deep thought. He knew what that look was. "I won't say anything… It will be a secret." Her mind screamed negative things at her but her body reacted the opposite. Having a criminal staying in her home didn't make her the best comfortable, but she didn't want him to get caught in Konoha… or by anyone.

Sakura looked up to bear his retort only to find the most touching sight. He fell asleep with his head against the armrest. His chest rose evenly and his hair draped over his eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

She sipped on her hot chocolate but grimaced when it was cold. "So much for that…, at least I have my sappy movie." Credits played on the television, as if to mock her. She sighed in defeat.

Rising from the floor, she grabbed another blanket from the closet for Sasuke and one for herself. "Ugh, if this night couldn't be any worse. There is only one blanket left…" She frowned at the thought of not having a blanket tonight or leaving Sasuke to fend for himself against the dropping temperatures.

Typically, she wouldn't give a damn if he froze to death but the Holiday Spirit was still in her. This time she gave into her heart and ignored her mind. The blanket was nice and fluffy, with the image of Eeyore patched onto it. "Perfect, a rain cloud might as well follow you around too." She put the blanket over him and rekindled her fire. Sitting Indian-style in front of the fireplace should keep her warm enough.

Sleep seemed like a faraway item that wasn't obtainable to any degree. Instead, she cracked open a medicine book on chakra flu and continued her studies. Tomorrow is definitely going to be the worst. Ever.

* * *

_BANG! _ It has only been a few hours, if that, since things quieted down in the house. Sakura's eyes shot open. The only source of light was the small flame that remained of her fire. Her book was under her cheek, most likely leaving imprints on it.

"Fuck…" She heard someone mumble. Her body went rigid. There was nobody at her house but herself, so why was there another voice? Convincing herself she was going crazy didn't last long. _"It can't be Ino or Naruto… they would've thrown a blanket on me or something. Maybe would've woken me up with heir obnoxiousness." _

The only option left to do was check out the scene. She rolled over and began to crawl towards the sound. Every step got more and more horrifying. She began to concentrate her chakra into her fists so it will only take one good blow to knock out the intruder.

As her confidence rose, so did her cockiness. A smile broke out on her face as she chuckled at what their face may look like when she's done.

Shuffling across the floor was heard and she held her breath. There was nothing scarier than this moment. _"It's now or never. Or you will be stabbed to death! Hurry!_" Without a doubt in her mind, she pounced the intruder on the floor. "Gotcha bitch!" She went to punch him until she heard the sound of birds in her home. _"Oh Shit…"_

Before Sasuke could hit she easily held down his arm. He didn't wiggle or anything, nor did it look like he was aiming to hit. Chidori continued to ring throughout her house for at least 10 minutes before fading away. The typical Sasuke would have tossed her off by now but that wasn't the case. "Sasuke! I forgot you were here!" There was no reply but a death glare. She couldn't see his face due to the darkness, but heard him breathing unevenly. Her doctor mode kicked in and placed her hand against his forehead. The sudden touch against his forehead made him flinch.

Sasuke was running a high fever. She thought it was weird that he wasn't using force against her. "S-Sasuke?" She whispered lightly to him. He didn't budge as she expected. A clock on her TV said it was 3am.

With a heavy sigh, she tugged his shirt over his head. Sweat drenched his top and the big gash she healed on his arm had opened back up. The scent of blood flew up into her nostrils. She immediately held her breath.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he became lucid. "Get off me…" He felt like all his energy was being drained from him. Even lying on the floor, he felt weak.

"Only if stay put." This put her in an awkward position as she was straddling Sasuke. When he tried to push her off, she immediately dead-weighted him.

Sasuke winced slightly at the added weight. That had to be the umpteenth time this girl has overpowered him. She ordered him around like a child and treated him like a baby.

That was the last straw as he activated his sharingan. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and held his other wrist down. "Damnit! Get the fuck off me!" She shook her head in response which only made him angrier. Without a doubt, he could match her strength at full health but right now it wasn't its best. "Sasuke, stop fighting me. You have a fever!"

"That doesn't mean I want your help." Sasuke glared up at her, huffing and puffing.

"Well, that sucks for you because I don't give a damn." Her blood was boiling in anger. The nerve of him! He ruins everything in his wake. Shaking her current thoughts, she kept her mood up high. Holiday spirit is key; otherwise she would turn Sasuke in.

Cautiously, she released on of his wrists and felt for his face. When found she placed her hand against his forehead. He was about to retort... but then he felt the same warmth from before. Refusing to succumb to the feeling, he forced himself to keep his eyes open to glare at her.

It was an intense enough glare because she felt his piercing eyes on her. She removed her hand from his forehead but didn't get off. His fever was still there… but her body wouldn't listen to her.

Just sitting there allowed her to take in the man under her. He had abs of perfection and his messy hair was drenched in sweat. It clung loosely to the sides of his face. She was thankful for the Darkness, as it hid her blush. Sasuke still had his sharingan active, but was looking away.

Sakura's senses came back in a slap. "O-Oh I'm S-Sorry!" She hopped off of him a little too fast, but she didn't care if she got a little light headed.

Sasuke kept his apathetic face on as he slowly sat up. The air around them got tense and awkward. Sakura hurried for something to do so she grabbed a candle and lit it with a match.

No longer was it dark, but she regretted looking his way. Perfectly shaped abs were only partially visible due to the gauze. His muscles were intimidating and made him look more powerful and strong. She didn't doubt for a minute that if she was a threat, he'd kill her on the spot. The candle light glared lightly over his body. "Are you feeling okay?" She managed to say without stuttering. He didn't reply. He stood up and carefully lay back on the couch. The gauze around his wounds was in need of changing. It was obvious he was in some sort of pain, even if it was a little.

"Well until you start talking, I'm going back to sleep." She sighed and walked back over to the fireplace. Since Sasuke is ignoring her when she's trying to help, then she will ignore him. "_If he needs my help, then it's his fucking loss." _

What Sasuke wouldn't give to be out of this house. He was sure he could leave but there was something that kept him there and it irked him majorly. He cut his ties with this village long ago, so why did he come back here? The darkness was glaring back at him as he tried to pierce it with his own.

The pain in his chest was unbearable, but he wouldn't let it known. Dry blood caked some of his chest while fresh blood drenched the bandages.

He winces as he tries to sit up and tries to grab for the gauze on the coffee table before Sakura beat him to it.

"You're going to die from bleeding to death. Oh and why would it be you're bleeding to death? Your fucking ego is why." She just wanted to go back to sleep. But if Sasuke died on her couch like this, her conscious would never be free of guilt.

She placed her hands over his chest to ease the tensed up muscles, then on the cut to heal it. Sasuke instantly looked more relaxed but she pretended not to notice _"Today is going to be one hell of a day…."_

* * *

[A/N]~ uggghhh I don't think this is such a good chapter. In the middle of it I had an epiphany on how to write it so it may get edited sometime through the story.


End file.
